fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Mitchell
Sabrina Pandora Mitchell is a major character throughout Fated. She is the daughter of charmed one, Paige Matthews, and mortal, Henry Mitchell. She is the older fraternal twin sister of Kathrine Mitchell, and the older adoptive sister of Nicolás Mitchell. Sabrina is a member of the Halliwell and Warren family. Early History Sabrina and Kathrine's conception was unexpected, but not unwanted. When it came time to name the twins, Paige, not being one for traditions, decided not to carry on the Halliwell P tradition. They chose Sabrina for her first name and Pandora as the middle name. Pandora was after Pandora's box, a powerful box that has the ability to change the world. The name also means gift, and she was Paige and Henry's little gift. Sabrina was born on March 16th, 2007, ten minutes before her fraternal twin sister, Kathrine. Personality Sabrina is a kind and open-minded woman with a heart of gold. She sees the world in an interesting way and is friendly to almost everyone she meets. Her fierce protective nature and intellectual mind are often overshadowed by her quick speaking. Physical Appearance Sabrina has a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with piercing baby blue eyes, full lips, and dimpled smile. Her skin is light with milk and rose complexion which matches her innocent and yet playful personality. She and wears fashionable and feminine attire. Powers and Abilities For more information on her powers and abilities, please view her Power Page. Sabrina is a Whitelighter-Witch and thus has powers from both sides of her; whitelighter and witch. She is a good strong witch but isn't super powerful either. When she is at her strongest is when she is with her twin sister, Kathrine. Sabrina's powers are currently unbound. Relationships |-|Familial = Kathrine Mitchell Sabrina and Kathrine are mirror twins and the closest people in the world to each other. They know everything about each other, and could not live without one another. No matter what they always have each other's back, and enjoy playing games on other people by using their looks. When they were little they were inseparable and would play tricks on their teachers, and go to each other's classes pretending to be the other one. Both of their powers are extreme, and because of how powerful they are their powers were bound when they were children. Despite having a rather large fight, they have since repaired their relationship. Nicolás Mitchell Henry is Sabrina's adoptive younger brother, and they have a very realistic sibling relationship. Despite Henry being adopted, they treat each other like siblings. Sabrina loves her younger brother and is protective of him. * Paige Matthews (Mother, Close relationship) * Henry Mitchell (Father, Close relationship) * Melinda Halliwell (Cousins, Allies, Friends) |-|Romantic = |-|Friendly = Appearances in Fated Season 1 * TBA Notes and Trivia * Sabrina is the older fraternal twin sister of Kathrine Mitchell. * Sabrina identifies as bisexual. She will have both male and female love interests throughout Season 1. Gallery Category:Fated Category:Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Good Beings Category:Whitelighter-Witches